1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, and a multifunction peripheral (MFP) having at least two of copying, printing, facsimile transmission, plotting, and scanning capabilities, that forms a toner image; and a method of adjusting an image forming condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In image forming apparatuses, image density becomes uneven due to various factors.
For example, the image density becomes uneven corresponding to a rotation cycle of a developer bearer. Such cyclic unevenness in image density may be suppressed by optically detecting a toner pattern on a latent image bearer and adjusting an image forming condition, such as a developing bias, according to a result of detection of the toner pattern.